


CanMano: There's a First Time For Everything

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here it is, another first for me, canon x canon which is relatively happy aside from the ending! Enjoy, the next thing I'm going to work on I swear! Is for :dev2pfanged: I need to finish that xD I've not even started, I keep getting sidetracked! XD I have so much to do that I'm not even interested in doing, the next fanfiction is going to be relatively sad for this couple! :D Hehehe No one has any idea what I'm planning on doing! <3 it's a sequel, but let's just say Chiara doesn't make it to Italy :3 her brother and sister do, but she doesn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CanMano: There's a First Time For Everything

**There’s a first Time for Everything**

After getting in a fight with her sister, she stormed out of their apartment, why the hell did they even have to move to freaking Canada! “Jerk-Bastard!” Chiara shouted as she stomped out to her car, wrapping her scarf around her neck. God her sister was so stupid, Chiara almost couldn’t believe Alice’s stupidity half the time. Huffing she pulled on her hat and gloves as she sat in her car. It was cold, everything was freaking cold! She trembled and turned on her car pulling out of the driveway and out into the city’s traffic. Trembling she closed her eyes and shook her head as she sat in a traffic jam. She wanted out of the city.  
She wanted to go back to Italy, back where the sun was always shining finally when she got to one of the shoulders in the road she hauled off onto an exit and made her way out of the city, into the countryside. This was a way that Chiara could get some peace and quiet away from Alice and her new stupid boyfriend Gilbert. She admired the countryside looking around at how snowy it was, happy that this was actually peaceful… The snow started to fall harder; and harder until she could barely see anything in front of her. This wasn’t something that happened in Italy her eyes widened when her car started to putter before it completely shut down.   
“YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!?” The girl snapped as the car shut down. She pressed her head against the steering wheel. Great, Chiara was out in the middle of jackass nowhere with absolutely no cell phone service, this is the perfect plot for a stupid horror flick. She stepped out of her car and looked around; her knee high combat boots would be great, she was really glad that she had worn them.  
“H-Hello,” She shouted, tears running down her face. Her nose was bright red, and her curl seemed to crimple up to the side of her head, this was not good; she was probably going to freeze to death. Sighing, she got back in her car to warm up and try to compose herself. When she heard the sound of an engine, then seeing a large red Dodge Ram 3500 her eyes widened in happiness. A HUMAN! She was too cold to get out but the truck slowed and pulled over.   
A blonde man stepped out and gave a confused look to the small Ford Fiesta sitting there, the Canadian zipped up his coat and walked over to it, knocking on the window. Chiara, all bundled up looked over to him and opened the door, hitting him in the knee. He gasped and she apologized, her sun kissed face was stained with tears and he stood up straight and shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.” He said and sighed.  
“I-I’m sorry…” She stammered and wiped her face.   
Matt sighed and shook his head, “What happened?” He asked gesturing to the car. “Other than the obvious,”   
Chiara pouted and crossed her arms, “Stupid junk doesn’t want to start.” She huffed, looking away from him. He was actually kind of cute, not that she’d be one to admit it. Matt stifled a laugh and looked down at her; she was probably a good foot shorter than the Canadian was. “Ch-Chiara Vargas,” She huffed holding out her hand.  
“Matt Williams, I promise I’m not a serial killer.” He smirked and shook her hand. She hadn’t been worried about that until now… She let out a nervous chuckle taking a step back. “Do you want a ride back into town; the storm’s only going to get worse.” He said.   
Crossing her arms she looked away and held her head high. “I don’t need help, nor do I take people who promise that they’re not serial killers, it usually means that they are.” Chiara huffed and pouted.   
“Freeze to death then, see if I care.” He said, turning to his truck.   
“W-Wait,” She said running over to him. “It’s too cold…” She mumbled and looked away. Mathieu laughed and looked down at her.  
“So you’re obviously not Canadian, otherwise you wouldn’t be complaining.” Matt said walked her over to the passenger side. “Get in the back Al.” He growled.   
“Why don’t you put little miss in the back?” Al whined.  
“Because I’m not an asshole like you is why. Now get in the back fuck-face before I rearrange your internal organs.” Chiara’s eyes widened, taking a step back.   
Al looked at his little brother and sighed, “And you said you’re not an asshole.” He huffed and jumped out, opening the back passenger side door glaring at Chiara. The Italian just kinda stood there awkwardly watching the whole thing before realizing that with her only being five two she couldn’t make it up into the truck. Matt got in and looked at her, “Would you hurry up and get in?” Al complained.  
Her face flared up, bright red as she reached into her purse and threw something at the dark American. She wasn’t sure what she threw at the other but she took Matt’s hand when he offered it to her. Al rubbed the side of his face as he stared at the small pink ball she’d chucked at him. “Jerk bastard.” Chiara huffed, closing her door.   
“Bitch,”  
“Asshole,”  
“Enough.” Matt growled. Chiara straightened as Al put the thing she threw at him back to her. “Good boy.” Matt said. Chiara leaned against the window and sighed, “So where are you from?” Matt asked.   
Chiara sighed and looked at him. “I’m from Rome.” She said. “Where it’s warm, all the time,” Grumbling she felt the truck slip, making her hold on for dear life. “Please be careful!” She cried. When she’d calmed down she sighed and bit her lip, trying not to look at Matt, who placed a hand on her knee, telling her it was okay.  
Matt was a good driver, from what Chiara was told by Al, she told them where she lived, and how Chiara had gotten in a fight, she’d abandoned everything she’d wanted to do back in Sicily to move with her sister. When she was younger, in high school, she’d been in love with this Spaniard, Antonio and he did a lot of harvesting of Tomatoes. She met him her freshman year, Antonio had a little sister, Carmina the same age as Chiara.   
Her junior year, when Antonio was a senior, Carmina was killed in a car accident, she was driving and she was struck by a truck that swerved into her. Turns out the guy who killed her was drunk and was arrested, Antonio hadn’t been the same, later on; Antonio was killed the same way, by the same guy.   
She was quiet when she thought about Antonio she closed her eyes trying to shake the thought out, she’d graduated, and was taking business she was turning her life around she wanted to open a little maid’s café in the city, she was a good cook, she could do it, hire a bunch of cute girls and get Alice to make the uniforms… “Would you boys attend a maid’s Café if one opened?” She asked.  
“Like, really cute girls in really short dresses? Dressed like nekos? Yeah I would.” Al said with a grin, earning a slap in the back of the head from his brother.   
“Shuddup,” Matt sighed. "The idea of good looking girls in a short dress just doesn’t sound appealing; the only customers you'd get were young horny guys who want to have sex. That's why you don't see host clubs." The Canadian sighed.  
"No Homo Matt." Al smirked.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." The Italian glowered.   
"Pfft, as if you could doll," Al smiled. Chiara had had enough of that idiot; she turned around and slapped Al, right across the face. Matt smirked and looked at Chiara, it was settled, Matt approved of this human; he really approved of this girl. The rest of the ride was silent, the radio was quiet but Chiara sang along quietly to one that came on the radio.   
“When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions free of the coliseums. In poison places, we are anti-venom; we're the beginning of the end.” Matt looked at her nonchalantly, she was good; her voice was beautiful, the Canadian was shocked. He smiled weakly and looked up at her as they made it into the city. They drove around for a bit and Chiara showed them where she lived and Matt drove past it, taking Al back to his place; a few blocks away.   
“See you.” Matt said as Al got out. Al scoffed, saying nothing; Chiara leaned against the window and sighed. How long had it been, it had been years, Chiara was a university student now and the only thing she could think about was her best friend. “You know, if you’re upset over something, you should tell someone.” He said.  
Chiara scoffed, they both grew silent until Matt pulled into the apartment complex’s driveway. “Do you want to come in?” She asked removing her necklace. Nodding, he followed her out of the truck and up to the door. The Canadian locked his doors and stood there as Chiara unlocked the front door and walked into the building. She was freezing, she wanted out of these wet snowy clothes.   
“Follow me.” She walked into an elevator and pressed one of the buttons, Shivering she looked away and bit her lip, “S-Stupid s-snow…” She mumbled. “How cold is it?” She mumbled to herself.  
“Twenty below zero, Celsius.” Matt explained. “How cold does it get in Italy?” He asked looking at her. Shivering she looked away, as the elevator stopped, and opened she got out and walked into her flat she shared with her sister, who probably was visiting with Ludwig and Gilbert.  
The flat was bright, warm and inviting. She peeled off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack, removing her hat, boots, gloves and her sweater. Waiting for the Canadian to remove his clothes Chiara tapped her now slipper covered foot. Matt smiled and took off his boots, hat, coat and gloves before following her into the flat. She led him to the living room before disappearing into the kitchen to make tea.   
Rocking back and forth on her feet she looked at him through the small window in the kitchen, blushing as he sat on the couch awkwardly. Biting her lip she turned on the kettle, getting out two teabags, the honey, sugar cubes and the cream, waiting for the kettle to get back up to temperature. This was the longest two minutes of her life, that and she was still pretty cold.  
Having been from Italy, the lowest temperature she was used to was probably two degrees, cold, but not this bad. This was a bad idea to begin with why was she doing this? This guy could be a serial killer, and she’d never know it, but this was a good way to keep her mind off of Antonio… Staring off at the photographs Matt frowned when he saw Chiara in High school with a boy, they were probably dating, Chiara could have been married to him and Matt would never now; that would be unfortunate.  
Returning to the living room she met Matt’s gaze and gave him a smile. “So who’s the guy?” Matt asked staring up at her. Chiara frowned and sat down in the loveseat wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and sighed. Should she tell him?   
“A friend,” The Italian simply answered.  
“What kind of friend?” He pressed.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“It does.”  
“Why the hell should it matter? Drop it!”   
“S-Sorry… I’ll drop it.” Matt wasn’t sure what to think about the situation. Chiara was cute, but if she was married; he’d either have to get rid of him, or forget about her.  
“His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… He was my best friend throughout high school, he was a year older than I was, Toni was so sweet and caring, he was from Spain, he was on the football team, and he danced, and loved to work in the tomato fields. His family has the biggest vineyard in all of Spain; when I was a freshman, his little sister was in a car accident with me. She was killed on impact, the same thing happened in my junior year, he was struck by a drunk driver, my brother, Lovino was with him… They both died…” Chiara took a breath and sighed.   
“I-I’m so sorry, if I would have known… I wouldn’t have asked…” Matt said softly, sipping from his cup. Shaking her head she gave a nervous laugh, “Don’t worry Matt, it happened a long time… I just miss him, I love this picture, and it’s of me, Lovi, Feli, Ludwig, Antonio, Gil, and Alice.” She smiled.   
“You guys looked cute together.” Matt pressed.  
“Though we never were, I was in love with him, but it was only because he came to visit Lovi all the time, they were dating not me.” She mumbled.  
“Oh,”  
“Yeah, my whole high school life, I pretended to be gay.”  
“Why?”  
“Dunno, just did I guess, I wasn’t interested in a relationship.”  
“What about now?”  
“Still not, looking for the right guy,”  
“What if he was right in front of you?”  
“I doubt he is, but who knows.” Chiara smiled and shivered. Matt scoffed and stood up; sitting down beside her on the loveseat, pressing his lips to her forehead and hugged her into him. “You’re cold.” Chiara complained.  
“Oh well, get over it princess.” Matt mused.   
“Fuck off.” She cursed and looked away. Leaning into his arms she closed her eyes, drifting to sleep, completely unaware of anything. Matt picked her up and smiled, she was cute, sweet and adorable he tried to figure out which room was hers and after some complications he got the door open and set her down on her bed. Not knowing what else to do, he wrote his number down on a piece of paper followed by, ‘you fell asleep-Matt’ before he walked out of the room.   
Nervously the Canadian walked out of the flat, wishing partly that she’d text him, but he wasn’t counting on it happening. Lost in his thoughts, he walked down the halls before he was stopped by another Italian and an albino. “You’re coming from mine and my sister’s flat, who are you?” She snapped, grabbing his wrist.   
Pulling his wrist away, he growled. “Don’t worry about it.” He scoffed, “Hoser.” He walked off and shook his head, getting into his truck.  
<h4><div align="center">~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~</div></h4>  
Months pass, Matt and Chiara had gotten to know each other, they both loved each other, though neither one of them actually realized that’s what had happened, they talked on the phone, on Skype, even if they only lived down the road from each other. They went on dates, got coffee, had dinner together, Chiara cooked. They did everything together.   
“Hey,” Matt answered the phone.   
“H-Hi, Matt?” Chiara whimpered.  
“What’s wrong!?” Immediately worried for his Italian, Matt pulled on his light jacket and shoes walking out of his house; Chiara was his life, he thought about the worst possible things.  
“C-Can you come to my flat please? I-I need to talk to you.” Her voice sounded broken, she heard Matt’s truck and wiped her eyes. She had to move back to Italy, and Matt needed to know how she felt.  
“I’m on my way; I’ll be there in five, see you when I get there.”   
“Th-thanks Mattie…”  
“No problem Chiara.” Click.  
Five minutes later, Matt walked in, using his key before he saw all the boxes, the flat looked so empty with all the boxes packed sky high. Gilbert, Ludwig, and another guy Matt had never met was helping move the boxes to and from the flat. “Chiara,” Matt didn’t know what was going on. The first thought was that Chiara was getting evicted and had to move out of the flat. He went to her room to see all of her things boxed up, the only thing left was a mattress left on the floor.  
“Look at me, Mattie…” She whimpered and looked at him. “Mattie, I want you to never forget this day… okay?” She asked getting on her knees as matt sat down beside her. “Close your eyes.” She whispered and moved closer. Matt squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to know what she was doing. Removing the cross from around her neck she looked at his face; taking a deep breath and pressed her lips to his, expecting him to pull away.  
Pulling her closer, Matt hugged her to his chest, the kiss lasted for a few mere seconds, before Chiara pulled away, “I-I love you Chiara.” He whispered, kissing her again. He still had his eyes closed, until he felt something around his neck, the metal was cold, so was the chain, just like Chiara… Her body always felt cold to the touch.  
“This is what Antonio gave me the night of his accident, he told me that he loved me, but he didn’t want to hurt my older brother, he smiled at me, and said, ‘one day, there’ll be someone you love more than you love me, and you should give this to them… h’okay?’ and walked out of my house… they were going to go back home… and then they got hit…” She explained. “B-but Matt… I trust you, there have been things that I’ve not been able to tell my sister, but I’ve told you… so now you know how I feel…”  
“Why all the boxes mon amour, what’s happening?” He asked.   
“I-I, have to move back to Italy, my mama’s sick, and Alice and I don’t want her to die alone…” She said softly. “None of my family members have died alone… When Papi died, Mama was there, so was I. When Lovino died, he had Antonio… Mama doesn’t have anyone, so Feli, Alice and I are leaving in the morning…”  
“Wh-why do you have to go Chiara, why!?”  
“I-I’m sorry Matt.”  
“You can’t just tell me you love me and leave!”  
Flinching, she looked away, “I wanted you to know, before I left…”  
“You can’t, why do all of you have to go? Why do you have to go?”  
“I do Mattie… but I promise, I swear to god! I’ll be back! That’s why I gave you the necklace!” she cried. Matt hugged her and kissed the girl’s temple.   
“Be careful Chiara.”   
“I will.” She promised and kissed him back. “We’re moving the majority of our stuff back over, but all the furniture is in the basement.” She said. “We’re moving back after Mama dies…” She said and kissed his nose. “I love you…”   
“I love you too.”


End file.
